Alex Lorthare
Information Alex Lorthare (Full name Alexander Oliver Lorthare) is a Human Gifted and the son of Seris Lorthare and Ashley Vons. He is a 19 year old who dreams of becoming a hero that could be as good as his father before. He is well known around The Academy for his kind yet slightly arrogant personality which has earned him praise across his school along with his impressive skill in combat and sports which is seen when he and his team go up against students from U.A High. He possesses the Gift of Psychic powers along with Super Strength. He acts as a main character in ''LOTM: String Theory'', LOTM: Silence Reigns, LOTM: Decimation, LOTM: Heroes United, and LOTM: Grimm Sorrow. He also acts as an ally alongside the other Defenders in LOTM: Burning Sun. Appearance Alex is a man of average height possessing light brown hair and blue eyes. He wears slightly formal attire in school and likes to wear sweatpants and T-Shirts in public or with friends. He also wears grey and blue tennis shoes along with having slight tan on his skin from sun exposure during sports and other competitions. He also sometimes wears a pair of gloves designed to keep him from overusing his psychic powers as they can cause problems if they reach over a certain limit. However, he does remove these when in tense situations to tap into his power and destroy his enemies. Alex's middle name Oliver was also given by his father as a tribute to the Power Ranger Tommy Oliver who assisted in defeating Alkorin. Personality Despite originating from the family of a famous hero, Alex doesn't like bragging about his relations and finds fans and other people's admiration of him unnecessary as he believes that one does not need to be powerful to be a great hero. Despite that, he still has a slightly arrogant personality from all of his experience in competitions against rival schools, even forming somewhat of a friendly rivalry with U.A student Izuku Midoriya. Even so, he is extremely kind to others and strives to inspire them to be the best they can be, even if he has to show off a bit. The only thing that could be considered his only weakness is his extreme Ailurophobia, which makes him extremely afraid of cats, however he was eventually able to beat this fear. He's also somewhat hesitant against bonding with Omega and his children as shown when Omega placed a clone of himself onto Alex's body. Alex can also be perceived as an awkward and nervous person sometimes as well when it comes to interacting with friends, especially when Erin confronts him about his love life. He has been shown to be easily affected by the deaths of allies or friends, making him extremely distraught and angry toward the killer responsible. Defenders Storyline LOTM: String Theory LOTM: Silence Reigns LOTM: Decimation LOTM: Defenders LOTM: Heroes United LOTM: Grimm Sorrow LOTM: Burning Sun LOTM: Raining Chaos LOTM: Escapade Through Time Powers and Abilities 'Super Strength - '''Alex's Gift allows him to gain super strength, giving him enhanced fighting abilities as well as the ability to lift extremely heavy objects. '''Psychic Powers - '''Appearing much more powerful in Psychic abilities than his mother, Alex has the ability to utilize Psychic powers for both combat and other needs. He is able to transfer his energy into other begins to end fights quickly and non lethally. '''Time Stop -' A rare and powerful Gift, Alex possesses the second Gift known as the Time Stop, allowing him to stop time completely inside of a small area around him. More consecutive uses allow him to grow this field wider, potentially allowing a complete time stop to happen. It is later revealed that had gotten this power from the Shadow side of his family. 'Purity - ' 'Purity Stage 2 -' Relationships Erin Lorthare Jessica Garland Jordan Lorthare Seris Lothare Ashley Vons Jack Ferras Izuku Midoriya Peter Parker Miles Morales Rayla Category:Kingofevil9 Category:OCs Category:Characters in LOTM: String Theory Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Nicest Characters Category:Humans Category:The Gifted Category:Sibling Category:Son of Hero Category:Psychics Category:Characters in LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Characters in LOTM: Decimation Category:Characters in LOTM: Defenders Category:Characters in LOTM: Heroes United Category:Characters in LOTM: Grimm Sorrow